


Come and join us!

by RedFlameHero



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Dark Pit receives a letter.
Kudos: 22





	Come and join us!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Dark Pit was added in Smash 4 so this could be considered late, but I only just got this idea now so hush-

Super Smash Brothers, the famous fighting tournament where video game greats came together to fight and see who’s the best. Dark Pit hadn’t been around for most of these tournaments so far, but he knew plenty about them thanks to Pit, who’d been blabbing non stop about the tournaments ever since he got his invite to the next Smash Bros.

To say he was tired of hearing about it was an understatement and it certainly didn’t help when the goddess of light Palutena revealed her own invitation to the prestigious tournament, which meant he had to endure twice the excitement and twice the blabbing.

When they’d told him about it he’d congratulated them using his regular bored tone in an attempt to mask how he really felt about the whole thing, if he was being honest, he felt rather left out. A tournament where you get to fight the best of the best in an attempt to prove yourself was something Dark Pit would’ve loved to take part in.

But this tournament was for iconic video game hero’s and villains, ones who’d made an impact in the video game world, not an edgy clone who’s only purpose was to fill the generic rival role. No matter how much he tried to make himself stand out to try and escape the Pit clone title it never seemed to be enough, he was a clone, and that’s all he’d ever be.

It hurt, but he felt it was better to just accept it rather than make himself sad over something that couldn’t be changed.

Dark Pit was trying to forget the whole thing by sitting outside and looking at the clouds, something he never really cared about doing before but any form of distraction was welcome. But as per usual the peace didn’t last long as he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

”Pittoo! There you are, Lady Palutena and I have been looking all over for you!”

Pit called out, the nickname making the dark angel roll his eyes.

”I told you to stop calling me that.”

He stated bluntly as he turned to face the two, he knew it was best to just get this over with.

“Oh sorry, I keep forgetting.”

The light angel said with a sheepish smile.

”Right, what do you two even want from me?”

He asked, raising an eyebrow as he saw Pit holding an envelope.

”A letter came for you today, we wanted to see your reaction when you opened it!”

Palutena explained, gesturing for Pit to hand it over.

”What’s so important about a letter? It’s probably just Viridi nagging me in written form.”

But Dark Pit took the envelope anyway, opening it and taking out the apparently exciting piece of paper.

**YOU’RE INVITED!**

Were the first words he saw, causing him to gasp quietly as he continued to read.

A Smash invitation, he was holding a Smash invitation. They thought he was good enough to join the video game legends? Fight amongst the elite with a chance to prove himself?

Palutena and Pits smiles widened as they noticed the normally apathetic angel let a small smile show, but as soon as he noticed the other two watching his expression quickly turned back into poorly masked disinterest.

”I guess I’ll join your stupid tournament, I’m not gonna pass up an opportunity to crush you like a bug.”

Unfazed by the threat and fuelled by joy, all Pit did was pull Dark Pit in for a hug, the other immediately trying to push him away.

”Great! You should get packing, we wanna get to the Smash Manor as soon as possible!”

He said as he let go, turning to leave with Palutena.

If both had glanced back, they’d have seen Dark Pit subtly hug the invitation to his chest and smile fully.

He normally hated surprises, but maybe they weren’t all bad.


End file.
